Begin Again
by JustKali
Summary: Jane is in a new town trying to rebuild her life, trying to begin again after what Hoyt did to her. She feels broken, empty... Will Maura help her get her life back? Will them be together? READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 _So, i'm writing this story coz other day i was listening to this beautiful song and i just thought 'Damn, this is so Jane' u guys will understand what i'm talking about. This story is about a broken Jane, but she will finally get her pieces together to be a happy person, coz she'll finally find the meaning of the word LOVE. No, it's not a cliché or whatever you're thinking. C'mon, read it and tell me if you wanted the story to happen in the tv show ;)_

 _P.S. The song that gave me the idea to write this story is called Begin Again by Rachel Platte, give it a go and listen to it, you'll certainly not regret it._

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THE TV SHOW NOR THE SONG._**

 _Broken_. _Broken_. That's the word that doesn't leave Jane's mind. Since she was hurt by Hoyt a year ago, she can't bare look at her hands, she can't bare look at herself in the mirror, she can't face the broken self. Only thinking about it makes her feel dirty, useless, but mostly vulnerable, her biggest fear. She'd been hiding herself from her Family, friends, everyone she ever had any contact, for months now, she shut herself from the world so she can't see the pity look in their eyes. She couldn't bare that. _Being alone is much easier, no one to judge, no one to pity her, no one to look at these ugly scars -_ She thought to herself.

For seven months now, the detective has been living in a kinda small town, trying to rebuild a new life away from her troubled life, from her dark past. She knew Hoyt was gone, she knew that, but she also knew that he would be there forever, every time she looked at her hands, at her neck, even at her whole self, he was there. _He's Always gonna be here-_ Jane thought that every day since the event. She felt like she would never be the old Jane, not that she was completely different, she just felt that she was less...empty. Yes, she feels empty now, hurt, broken. In this new scenario, no one knew she was the surgeon's victim, no one knew she was pinched to the floor by scalpels, she was just Jane. She felt like she could build giants walls around her and no one would realize or care, coz she was invisible here and that's what she wanted.

In this town, the detective was a simple handyman-woman. For her it was more like an undercover, than she trying to recreate a new life. She was trying. She had to. She would spend her day fixing something here and there in the families' houses, they could call her to fix a lamp, a broken pipe, to paint their houses' walls and she would always go. Of course there were times where she'd ask to herself _how have I got here¿ Wasn't I a well successful detective¿_ but she would soon take those thoughts away, because this is her life now, this is where she'd chosen to stay and this is her now. Jane was known by her stubbornness; if life put her on the edge, she would do anything but show her weakness. And she knew exactly how to hide the weakness, by running away. That's what she did.

Every night, after spending the day fixing, or painting, or moving things around, she would take a cold beer and drink on the couch, where she'd been spent most of her nights. There. Alone. She wouldn't allow herself to build friendship up or something more serious than that. After Hoyt, she felt like if someone touches her, they would see how messed up she really is. She felt broken and like nobody deserved her. _People deserve someone good, someone kind, not a mess like me –_ The detective repeated that constantly. After three beers and a not so good Red Sox game reprise, Jane looked at the watch, it was 9:40 p.m. she was already heading to her bedroom when her phone rang…

 ** _Guess who was calling her¿ CAN'T TELL, IT'S A SECRET HAHA_**

 ** _PLEASEEEEEEEEE REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED! HELP ME WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER BY WRITING COMMENTS ABOUT THIS ONE xoxo LOVE all my readers XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 _I finally bring the second chapter of my fanfiction HALLELUJAH haha So, I see that the first chapter was very short, but I'm making up to you guys. This new chapter is longer, better and full of surprises! I present you Doctor MAURA ISLES the new doctor in town. By the way the song that gave me the idea is by Rachel Platten, alright¿ Check it out!_

 _P.S. Chapter three is coming!_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW NOR THE CHARACTERS!_**

The detective looked at her phone, _UNKNOWN NUMBER,_ the words showing on the screen. She wasn't going to answer that. She didn't feel like it. So, it rang one, two, three times, at the fourth she decided to pick that up.

''Yeah?'' Said Jane with no interest in the call. All she wanted to do was to crash in her bed, to sleep like there is no tomorrow, even though she couldn't. Hoyt would come every night in her dreams to haunt her, to torment her, to make her life miserable. Sleeping for Jane was not a good and deserved rest, like for everybody else, it was tiring and she would always feel like a truck just ran over her several times.

 _''_ _Hello. Is that…Umm…Jane Rizzoli?''_ The voice said through the phone.

 _''_ _Umm, yeah. Yes ma'am, this is Jane talking''_ Jane answered the sweet voice on the other line. _Sweet? She just said my name and I think that her voice is sweet? God, I should've stopped at the second_ _beer._ She thought to herself, running her hand through her curly dark hair.

 _''_ _Oh, good! This is Maura, Maura Isles. I'm the new doctor in town and I just moved my things to this new office and some people that I've had talked to said that you could help me organize my furniture and maybe paint my walls? I mean, yes I need someone to do those things for me. I am new in here and I'm also not really good with painting or whatsoever. So, I thought maybe you could help me? I pay whatever your budget is, just please consider this job. Pleasee..''_ Maura wasn't really a sociable person, whenever she had to face people, talk to them or even be around them she would always become a chatterbox. Somehow, she got a bit nervous about asking the handyman-woman about the job. _Maybe I'm like this because I'm afraid she won't say yes? Or maybe I feel nervous because I'm just a weirdo? Why couldn't I just be normal for once? She must think I am some kind of a very insecure woman. Urgh!_ The doctor frowned while thinking that.

''No, I mean, yes…yes, I do accept the job Doctor Isles. I can start tomorrow, if you want me to. See you at 9:00 a.m?'' A few minutes ago, she would have pressed the ignore button to the call and not accept any jobs offers at this hour of the night. But, she just couldn't say no to the voice on the other line. She felt like she had to go, the woman on the other line sounded so pure, she definitely wasn't one of the ignorant people that would call her and offer a crappy job and later a crappy payment. This one however wasn't about money, she is going because the doctor had treated her like a person, some people in this new town would call her to fix things or move things, to do things for them and treat her like she was one of their drudge. This one was different.

''Yes! That sounds good to me. Thank you very much Miss Rizzoli. By the way, you can call me Maura. I will send you a text with the coordinates to get here.'' The doctor sounded thrilled to hear that Jane had agreed to work for her, she answered with a large smile on her face. Her office would finally look like her and besides, she could use some company in the new town.

''Okay. Good. See you tomorrow then, Doc... I mean, Maura'' Jane said that name for the first time. _Maura. Maura Isles. It's a beautiful name. God, I didn't say that out loud, did i? Really need to go to bed!_ Jane thought to herself, more sure that she hadn't said that out loud.

''Okay! Good night Miss Rizzoli, see you tomorrow morning.'' They both hung up the call and went straight to bed. The morning after would be a busy one for both of them.

 _''_ _Jane. My dear Jane. Stop fighting me, you know it would be easier if you didn't fight that much. You know I always finish what I started. I want to feel your blood running down your neck, I want to smell your fear. God! I love the smell of panic and fear, don't you? '' The detective was pinned to the floor by two scalpels, she couldn't get out. She couldn't move. She knew he was alive, the detective never doubted that. 'I have to get out, have to kill this bastard!' Jane thought trying to think about something she could use to get out 'but how? I can't feel my hands! Damn it!' She was starting to panic when she saw Hoyt reaching her pants. Now she started to scream ''NOOOO YOU STOP YOU DAMN BASTARD! STOP IT!''_

BAM BAM BAM sounded the detective's alarm at 7 o'clock. She woke up at that moment, unsure of where she was, images slowly making sense in her mind. _I'm in my room, it was just a nightmare AGAIN!_ She realized she was all sweaty, all of her sheets were on the floor, her hair was messier than usual. ' _God, when will this be over? Will I ever sleep with no nightmares? I just want to be normal again. Damn!'_ Jane was often reminded as a strong woman, afraid of anything and that's what she wanted everyone to think. But, after Hoyt her entire self was not the same. She would often have nightmares about Hoyt, she left her family and friends because she didn't want them to see her so broke. So the opposite of what they think she is, Brave. She was not that. She let herself be haunted by Hoyt's ghost, because he was dead, he IS DEAD. Jane felt so weak not being able to fight him in her bad dreams, she felt so weak because he, even after dead, was messing with her life so badly. God, even if she tried to be normal, she couldn't. She just couldn't.

When she finally get out of bed and got dressed, she went straight to the kitchen. Not feeling like having breakfast, the detective just grabbed a cup of black coffee and sat on the couch taking long sips just waiting the clock to reach 8:30 a.m. Knowing that the doctor had already sent her a text with the office's address, she waited patiently until it was 8:30, grabbed her car keys and drove off.

After driving for 15 minutes, she finally reached the right address. It was the doctor's office, she get out of her car heading to the front door and knocked twice. She stood there, no response, when she finally heard a big noise as if something just fell on the floor and a grunt. Instantly she opened the door and entered the room when she finally saw a honey-blonde haired woman trying to lift up this heavy box, it was kinda funny to Jane seeing that small creature trying to lift up a box that it was three times heavier than her. She stood there for a moment trying to hold her laughter and she went to help the woman.

 **ALRIGHT, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE AMAZING! PLEASE REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS VERY WELCOMED. HELP ME WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTERS WITH SUGGESTIONS AND REQUESTS. LOVE ALL MY READERS :* AS YOU ALL CAN SEE, THEY BOTH FEEL LIKE OUTSIDERS, THEY BOTH FEEL STRANGERS. I WANT TO SAY THAT BEING DIFFERENT IS NOT SOMETHING TO BE ASHAMED OF, IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF. BECAUSE MANY PEOPLE CAN BE ''NORMAL'', BUT HOW MANY CAN BE DIFFERENT? DIFFERENT IS GOOD. BEING YOURSELF IS MUCH EASIER THAN BEING SOMEONE YOU'RE NOT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 ** _I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! FIRST OF ALL, SORRY ALL MY READERS, I'VE BEEN VERY VERY BUSY WITH FINALS AND STUFF. I WAS TRYING TO GET SOME TIME TO CONTINUE CHAPTER THREE AND FOUR, FINALLY I'VE SUCCEDED IT =D SECOND OF ALL, THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS THAT I'M GETTING, THAT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. LAST, BUT NOT LEAST, I HAVE PLENTY OF IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS, INCLUDING LOTS AND LOTS OF RIZZLES! SO, KEEP READING, I PROMISE YOU'LL LOVE THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW NOR ITS CHARACTERS._**

''Okay, alright. Let me help you, gimme the box. Thought you called me to do these things for you or should I just sit around and give you moral support? '' Jane was grinning at that moment looking at the doctor.

''Oh god! Hi, and yes moral support is always welcomed, but I called you because I really need someone that can carry these things around and you, my dear friend, seems very qualified to it because of your body strength. From what I can see, you are quite strong, look you biceps and triceps speak for themselves. If I'd known you, I'd say that you have a training routine or perhaps your job does that to your body. Since the body adjusts to all daily activities.'' The doctor couldn't help herself when it came to answers. She would become this google-mouth and she hated it. _No! Why do I have to speak so much? She's definitely going to think I am some kind of know-it-all, some kind of freak. I hope she doesn't._ The thought made the doctor regret her answer. The first person she says hi in this town, the first person that she tries to socialize with is the first person that sees this geek-weird side of her.

''Okay then. You certainly are a doctor, aren't you?'' The detective says in her unique ironic way with a smirk on her face. The woman in front of her was definitely a know-it-all, but she didn't find it annoying or boring, she thought it was cute. _Wow! What a lady like her is doing in this crappy town? God! She doesn't belong in here. She's too delicate for this rough town._ Jane thought to herself.

''Yes, i am. Should we get started?'' Both women started to do their chores, Jane would get started on heavy things, like the doctors furniture while Maura would clean the small things. _She didn't look scared by my stupid answer. Thank God. I don't want another person in my life calling me Maura the Borea._ The thought made the doctor look a bit sad, then she sighs.

''Hey. You okay there?'' The detective wasn't much of a talker, but she's always been protective. That was her. When she saw the honey-blonde haired woman with a sad look in her face, she couldn't help but ask her what's up.

''Yes. I'm fine, thank you.'' The doctor was surprised by the concern look on the detective's face. She wasn't used to have someone caring about her, she's always been looking out for herself, no one was ever there to ask her if she was feeling okay and, suddenly there she is, a woman who she barely knows worrying about her. That was new. She liked it though.

In response, Jane nodded. She knew the doctor was not fine by the looks in her eyes, but she wasn't going to push her. She, more than anyone, knew how to hide her feelings and emotions so well, that she herself couldn't find any.

So, the hours passed quickly and it was thirty past one. Both women were tired and sweaty, certainly needing a break. Maura was the first one to speak ''I think it's time to call it a day. We should go get lunch and rest, tomorrow we still have plenty to do. Umm, do you know any good places that we can eat?'' The honey-blonde asked, unsure if the woman wanted to get lunch with her.

''Yeah, yeah I do. There is three sister's, it's a small restaurant, but the food is home-made and it's good.''

''Okay! Good, we can go there then'' The doctor suggested.

''Umm.. I can't. I…I have to go. See you tomorrow, same time?''

''Yeah, okay. Same time tomorrow.'' The doctor forced a small smile, assuring that everything was fine. Truth is, she was a bit hurt that the detective didn't accept her invitation. _Why would she? I mean, my presence is not very interesting and some people find me quite boring._ This may be a new town, but people are people.

The detective grabbed her car keys and headed to the front door of the doctor's office. After getting into the car, she found herself thoughtful _God! I can't even go to lunch with someone. I can't. I'm a mess, she's a lady, she certainly only invited me because she's too damn polite. Or maybe she wants company? I mean, she's new in town… God! Now she's going to get lunch, alone, because I didn't accept her invitation. Great Rizzoli! Just great._ She drove off straight to her empty house.

 ** _I KNOOOOOOOW! WHO WOULD REJECT A MAURA ISLES' INVITATION FOR LUNCH¿ BUT THINGS AREN'T EASY FOR THOSE TWO HUH!¿ CHAPTER FOUR IS COMING! IT'S GONNA BE LONGER THAN THIS ONE, I PROMISE. FULL OF SURPRISES TOO ^-^ ONCE AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS VERY WELCOMED, AND IF YOU WANNA GIVE ME IDEAS, IF YOU JUST WANT TO TALK OR ANYTHING, I'M ALWAYS AVAILABLE. JUST REMEMBER, BE YOURSELF AND PEOPLE WILL LOVE YOU._**


End file.
